


People Know The Part I'm Playing

by teffy



Category: Trust (TV 2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Italian Mafia, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teffy/pseuds/teffy
Summary: Suddenly, Primo swooped in and grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him in the midst of his laughter, just happy and blissed out and grateful.After that, it was like Primo had woken up.  A light flooded into his eyes and Gabriele could see it easily now, he didn’t have to search for it. And he realized what he felt for Primo wasn't a brothers-in-arms type of friendship.  It was something so much more.Primo kissed him there against the stone wall until they were both laughing.
Relationships: Primo/Gabriele
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	People Know The Part I'm Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic in this universe because I can't help myself. Seriously though Trust is amazing and you should watch it. 
> 
> Gabriele is a character not named in the show but he is the man in the pilot's jacket seen in a few episodes and some of us that can't stop talking about this show and it's characters have adopted him and given him a backstory with our boy because he deserves nice things. If you love him as much as we do please go read [MacksDramaticShenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacksDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/MacksDramaticShenanigans)' fic [strip the scales from your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988182) which also contains a lot of Primo/Gabriele feelings. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When they were kids it was Gabriele who got them into trouble, not the other way around. Looking back on it now that seemed impossible but that's how it was. That’s how he got his nickname.  _ Briga _ . Because he was a  _ bother. _ Primo thought himself very clever for thinking that one up. 

Something that could have worn thin with someone else, never did with Primo. Not when he looked at him with that wide, easy smile that endeared him to old ladies and annoyed his sisters.

They were close, always close, and Primo told him a lot of things that he didn’t tell anyone else. Like how he knew his father didn’t like him. Or how one day he hoped Don Salvatore would surely task him with something important.

Gabriele would sing  _ Tu vuò fà l'americano  _ whenever Primo would wear those bold cardigans of his and roll up his jeans like a greaser, but only to give him a hard time, never to really hurt him. 

Primo being who he was? That was something Gabriele fiercely protected. 

* * *

They were both scrawny kids. 

Gabriele hit this growth spurt right before they both turned fifteen and he filled out. He got taller. His shoulders got broader. 

One afternoon they were sitting out front of Primo's house and Primo's father stumbled home drunk which wasn’t a usual occurrence. No, drunk or sober, it made no difference to him when it came to being hard on his son. 

All Primo did was look up at him and eagerly ask a question about how his meeting went and if there was anything he could do to help with the new job. His father just sneered and called him useless.

It was like watching Primo deflate and Gabriele could feel his hand making a fist before he even registered what was going on. He stood up from the front steps, widened his stance and brought a right hook down onto Primo's father's face. He knocked him out cold easily. He was drunk enough. 

Primo looked up at Gabriele with wide eyes. Looked all the way up at him because he was standing up over him and  _ so very _ tall. The expression on Gabriele’s face was harsh and when Primo reached up to touch his arm he flinched. 

That’s when they had their first real kiss.

Primo tugged him back to the side of the house. He was breathing hard and shaking his head in disbelief. He laughed and looked all around, watching Gabriele slump there against the wall and rub his sore knuckles. 

Suddenly, Primo swooped in and grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him in the midst of his laughter, just happy and blissed out and grateful.

After that, it was like Primo had woken up. A light flooded into his eyes and Gabriele could see it easily now, he didn’t have to search for it. And he realized what he felt for Primo wasn't a brothers-in-arms type of friendship. It was something so much more. 

Primo kissed him there against the stone wall until they were both laughing.

* * *

A few years passed.

They weren’t children anymore. They didn’t talk about the time Gabriele punched his father and Primo kissed him breathless. They forgot about it. They stayed friends. 

They were seventeen and drunk on stolen wine and the possibilities of life when Gabriele touched him again.

Primo almost flew apart with those soft kisses to his throat and Gabriele wanted to cry at how beautiful he was when he put his hands on him. 

When it was over, Primo punched him and gripped the front of his shirt. He told him they couldn't do this again. Gabriele pressed their foreheads together and sighed as he tasted blood on his tongue. " _ Sei uno stupido, Primo _ ."

* * *

They eventually got to have more than just stolen moments and hurried handjobs in the car or blow jobs out in the woods. When they got to have  _ actual _ privacy they could lay together on the couch, Primo sprawled back against him with a cigarette in his hand. He waved his hand around while he talked even more so than normal because he was excited. 

He’d go on and on to Gabrielle about how much he needed something besides the robberies and the kidnappings. About how he wanted to make people  _ know _ who his family was outside of their small town. 

Gabriele listened and slid his fingers through Primo’s hair and down along his shoulder. He’d hum in acknowledgement every once and awhile or would tell him that 'You have every right to be ambitious,  _ gattino _ . Don't let him beat it out of you.' 

Sometimes their pillow talk was just sweet nonsense and Gabriele would tell Primo how beautiful he was and how good he sounded. He’d touch him and  _ worship _ him.

It was all Primo could do not to fall apart.

* * *

“You are learning how to be a pilot?" Primo murmured, reaching up to trace his finger along the lapel of his suit jacket. "That could come in very handy." He looked down and back up and let a smile play along his mouth.

Gabriele wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face but that would mean the two of them would get distracted. "It's something for myself. So I can know things other than milking goats or being a thug." 

Primo tilted his head curiously. "Big dreams, huh, Briga? Your head was always in the clouds...and now you want to go there?" 

Gabriele pushed the hair from Primo's face and tucked it behind his ear. He leaned in to press a kiss to his jaw. "Why would I need to when you make me feel like I am floating?"

* * *

The first time Gabriele fucked Primo in the kitchen of the restaurant, he did it against the counter until Primo was pushing back against him so hard he was pretty sure he saw stars. He looked into his eyes after that and knew. He held Primo’s face with one hand, tugging him back to look at him. “You’re fucking blitzed.” 

Primo had a manic look in his eyes and he usually did so that was not strange but Gabriele could tell it was from cocaine. He could tell Primo wouldn’t remember this in the morning. 

And the thing was he really needed him to remember this.

He ducked his head and bit at Primo’s shoulder. “Come back to me,  _ gatto. _ ”

* * *

“We do this, Primo. We do this and you never have to take orders from him again.” Gabriele said in a rush. It was strange for him to be the one pacing and coming up with a scheme, but here he was. 

Primo took his time lighting a cigarette. “You are saying dangerous things, Gabriele.” he said softly. “Even if no one is around to hear them.”

Gabriele loosened his tie and leaned against the fountain next to him, stealing a cigarette from his pocket. He didn’t even have to look as Primo held the lighter up for him. 

They smoked in silence for a while, their shoulders pressed against one another, listening to a group of loud students laugh across the square. 

Primo finally reached up and placed his hand on the back of Gabriele’s neck, bringing him in to bump his nose against his temple. 

“Maybe...maybe it is time for dangerous things.” 

**Author's Note:**

> as always big thanks to the Primodonnas for always having inspiration and knowing when it can be sbh AND hbh at the same time. <3
> 
> oh also this title is lyrics from [Just a Gigalo by Louis Prima](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kkrb4h4weW4) :)


End file.
